The/Love Letters
by MagicOne
Summary: Finally, a nother story! It's good to be back! PG for obvious reasons


Author: Magic*One  
Title: The Letters  
Disclaimers: I own everything that is unfamillier to you, J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
A.N.\\ Finally! a nother story! it's been so long! YAY! Anyway, this story is a Ron\Hermione   
romance fic, but not really in the beginning. they write letters back and forth to each other   
because they live practically all the way around the way around the world from one a nother.   
You get the general idea, anyway, on with the story.  
  
  
  
It was a hot Saturday afternoon in the middle of July. Hermine was bored stiff and   
dicided to try writing to her old frien, Ron Weasley. She hadn't talked with him since   
graduation day four years before. So, she started writing.  
  
  
  
Dearest Ron,  
  
Hello, this is Hermione. You remember, from school? Well, anyway, I'm just writing   
because I needed to tell you something. I got married, had a couple of children, and divorced   
Victor Krum. And of course you remember who he is. I thought of writing to you because I was   
thinking of school, and you crossed my mind. Well, it's nice to have written to you, and I do  
hope that you will write back.  
  
  
Yours' truely,  
Miz Hermione Krum  
  
  
  
She cealed the letter into an envelope and tied it to her owl Annie's leg. "Take this to   
Mr. Ronald Weasley, Annie. Then come right back." she told the owl. And the owl flew out of   
the window, and in the direction of Mr. Ronald Weasley's house in Venice, Itally.  
  
  
  
  
Two later, Ron Weasley heard a tapping sound on his window. When he opened hi window,  
there was a Brown and grey barn owl perched on the sill. He took the letter from it, and the owl   
flew away. When he opened the envelope there was a letter from his friend Hermione. (but you  
already knew that.) He read the letter, and started writing her back.  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Well, long time no see! Or any kind of comunication for the past few years for that   
matter. I have so many questions for you, so, here goes.  
  
1. How many children do you have?  
2. What are their names?  
3. How old are they?  
4. When did you and Victor get married?  
5. When did you get divorced?  
6. What do you do for a living?  
7. Have you heard about Harry?  
8. Have you heard from Victor lately?  
9. Are your parents still working?  
10. How are you?  
  
  
Well, I guess that's it. So, bye,  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
He rolled up the parchment and tied it to Pigwidgeon's tiny leg, and the small owl was   
off to Whales, Australia.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Hermione un-rolled the pachment that lay in her hands, she was relieved to see that it was   
from Ron. She read it, and began to write him back, the letter read:  
  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Answers:  
  
1. 3  
2. April, Sabine, (That's Bulgarian.) and Elizabeth.  
3. April is 3, Sabine is 1 1\2, and Elizabeth is but 5 months old.  
4. Victor and I married 2 years after graduation.  
5. The divorce was made final last month.  
6. I own and run a book store\library.  
7. Yes, his death devistaed me.  
8. No, Victor never writes or visits.  
9. No, thank the Lord! They retired 2 years ago.  
10. I am wonderful, and getting better every day.  
  
  
Now, I have some questions for you.  
  
  
1. Do you have any pets?  
2. Are you married?  
3. What do you do for a living?  
4. Where do you live? (I live in Whales, Australia)  
5. Can you please send me a picture of yourself, mine is inclosed.  
  
  
Ok, well, I guess that's about it,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
  
Ron opened the letter and let out a sigh of relief that it was from Hermione, and not a nother   
letter from his mum wondering if he had met a decent woman yet. So, he decided to write her   
back.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Thank you for answering my questions. I will answer yours now, and afterwards, I have   
something to tell you.  
  
  
1. If you would include Pig as a pet, then yes, I do.  
2. No, I am not married, I chose to be a bachlor when I couldn't find Fleur.  
3. I work with the Dangerous Animal Control Society in Itally.  
4. I live in Venice, Itally. I enjoy evey minute of being here in this wonderful place.  
5. Yes, I will send you a photo of myself, it will berolled with the parchment.  
  
Now, on to what I need to tell you.  
  
  
Fred and Katie Bell married about one year after we graduated. And you wouldn't believe   
how many children they have! Their oldest is almost 6 years old. His name is, ta-da, Ronald.  
Suprise, suprise! Then there is Leah, she is 5 this Friday. Then there is Matilda, but we all  
call her Mattie, she just turned 4. Then there is Fredric Jr. He is 2 1/2 years old. Rachel,   
is just 1. Maritsa, she is about 5 months old, and Katie is pregnant with their 7th child! If   
you ask me, Fred needs some major lessons on keeping his clothing on, as well as Katie. Ha! as  
if that will ever happen!  
  
All my oher brothers are engaged, except for Charlie, he and his wife, Rudy, are expecting   
twins soon. Oh, and, get this, Ginny, married Colin Creavey! How odd is that? Ginny is the only  
child in out family that had to get her name changed! well, that's all I needed to tell you for  
now, I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
  
Your Dear Friend,  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
  
Ron rolled up the parchment and the picture, and tied it to Pig's leg, hoping that   
Hermione would like his photo.  
  
  
  
  
When Hermione opened the scroll to read Ron's letter and look at the picture. When she   
the photo of Ron, she said to herself, (but perhaps a bit to loud) "Well, well, well. Ron   
certainly isn't looking to shabby these days is he?" Then, from behind, she felt a little tug on   
her shirt. She turned around and saw her daughter April standing there sucking her thumb.  
"Mumma, who ith tha' a pictue of?" (I know but that's what 3 year olds sound like when they   
suck their thumbs!) "O, honey! I didn't know you were there!" Hermione said, blushing. "It's a  
picture of my old school friend, Ron Weasley. We used to be really close friends." "Why aun't  
you anymoue'?" asked her daughter. "Well, we aare, but we're just not as close as we used to be.  
That's all." replied Hermione. "Now, I think that it's time for somebody's nap. Scoot missy, of to  
bed." "OOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKK." said April, and she wadled back to her room. 'Now,  
I have to get started on that letter.' thought Hermione. And she walked in the direction of her   
study.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Ron,  
Hi, it's Hermione again. And I have got to tell you that I quite fancied your picture. We've  
got to get together sometime. You know, get re-introduced with eachother. I just can't wait until   
we see eachother again! It would be so much fun! Oh, and, Ron, I know we just started writing   
to one a nother, but, I think I am starting to fall in love with you. Seriously.  
  
  
Love, From your friend,  
Hermione  
  
  
  
  
Hermione wondered if the words in her letter were to strong, to soon, then thought better of it.  
Se sealed the letter and gave it to Annie. The words would be sent.  
  
  
  
  
When Ron read the letter from Hermione, he was suprised, and frustraited. Suprised because  
he never knew that Hermione would or even could feel that way about anyone, and frustraited   
because he didn't know if he should tell her that he felt the same way. It was all so con-  
fusing. This was why he decided to become a bachlor! Ron could think of no other way of puting  
it, so, Ron wrote Hermione back.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione,  
  
I know that this may seem harsh, but I must say it. You are not real to me, you can't be!  
You are far to perfect to be real. You HAVE to be a meer figment of my imagination! There is no  
Hermione Krum, there can't be, I refuse to believe that you are real! This will be my last   
letter, in matter of my own sanity. Goodbye Hermione Krum, it has been a pleaser, but loving   
you is far to much for me to bear!  
  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron didn't care if the words were cruel, they were true. They had to be. To Ron anyway.  
little did he know that this would not be the end of Miz Hermione Krum, no. Not at all. He   
tied the final letter(final letter from him anyway) to his owls letter, shooed it out the   
window. Then, for what seemed like a day, he sat and wondered if what he did was right. But   
by the end of that long, long day, he decided that it was to late to change it anyway, and   
went to his bed chambers, and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Hermione opened the parchment, she was furious. She put all the words in her mind   
onto the piece of paper.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron,  
You foolish man! If you should be so selfish as to turn me away and call me a 'meer fig-  
ment of your imagination', then I will prove to you that I am deffinetly not! I refuse to take  
this lightly and just let it go! If you refuse to belive that Hermione Krum and her children   
aren't real, then Hermione Krum and her children will prove that they are real! If you will not  
come to me, then I shall come to you, and bring my wonderful children with me!  
  
  
  
Hermione Krum  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sealed the letter and handed it to Annie, who flew away as soon as the letter was   
in her beak.   
  
  
Hermione got four plane tickets for her and her family. She was staying true to her words  
and finding Ronald Weasley in Venice, Itally, weather he liked it or not.  
  
The day Ron got his letter, he was confused, and worried at the same time. What if she   
showed up today? He deffinetly wouldn't be prepared for her, she was real, as was his love for  
her. How could he have been so stupid as to have said all those foolish things?   
Just then, there was a knock on his studio door, He was so frustraited that he answered  
the door without a thought as to what he was doing. When the door opened, a woman who was   
Hermione lunged on him and kissed him as if it were the last thing she ever did. "I told you I  
was real." she whispered in his ear.   
Ron smiled as he looked behind her. What he saw, were three addorable children. April was   
standing there with a look of semi-digussed on her face while she was sucking her thumb at the   
same time. Sabine was standing next to her grasping her sister's hand and looking shyly at her   
feet. Little Elizabeth was sitting in her wheelchair fast asleep.   
All of the children had curly brown hair and hazle eyes. All though he couldn't tell from   
Elizabeth who had her eyes closed."They are so cute." he told Hermione. "I know, aren't they?"   
replied Hermione. "They deffinetly get it from their mother." said Ron.   
They were all welcomed into Ron's study for the grand tour of his house. Of course   
Elizabeth missed it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER  
  
  
AFTERWARD   
  
  
  
Hermione later became Mrs. Raonald Weasley. Or, Hermione Weasley. As did all three of her  
children, they became Weasleys anyway. Hermione and Ron are now expecting their own first  
child. These are the names they are thinking of are: Boys; Tyler, Fredric, Brian, Harry and,   
of course,Ronald. Girls; Ashley, Malissa, Saundra, Ginny(Virginia), and, of course, Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!THE END! 


End file.
